Submersible electric pumping systems are utilized in a variety of environments. These submersible pumping systems include a submersible pump driven by a submersible motor. When selecting a prior art fluid-filled submersible motor, the operator typically must initially select whether the motor includes auxiliary tools such as a downhole gauge for temperature or pressure measurements connected at the lower end of the motor. The attachment of auxiliary equipment is best made at the initial stage, before the motor is delivered, due to the requirement of draining the fluid from the prior art electrical motors before adding or replacing auxiliary equipment. The limitations to adding or replacing additional apparatus to electric submersible pumps, in particular in relation to oilfield applications, can be very costly.
Therefore, it is a desire to provide a termination for electric submersible motors that addresses drawbacks of the prior art electric submersible motors. It is a still further desire to provide a termination for fluid-filled, electric submersible motors that facilitates adding or removing auxiliary equipment to the electric motor without requiring draining of fluid from the motor.